Akise x Yuno Oneshots
by painfullyshywreck
Summary: Terribly written oneshots/drabbles that involve the pairing Akise/Yuno. A lot of fuwa fuwa. I'm sorry if it's out of character at times. [Hiatus]
1. A Matter of Life and Death

**_A/N: It's been a very long time since I've tried writing a fanfiction, I'm really sorry my writing skills are really poor, I hope I can improve at some point. The first time I tried writing an Akise x Yuno fanfiction was when I was in 7th grade when I first watched Mirai Nikki and surprisingly I still have them even though they're both unfinished just to laugh at but this story is still pretty bad so I haven't really improved much ;u;_**

Going on a trip in the snowy mountains seemed like a fun idea, so Hinata had the idea of getting everyone together for a day so they could relax and forget about the survival game and be their normal teenage selves. Although Yuno wasn't happy about the idea of them being close to her Yuki she was only convinced when he pleaded for her to be able to have time with them. No way could she resist those puppy eyes. Yukiteru told her that this could be a good chance for her to get to know his friends and maybe she could befriend them.

The only person she knew she couldn't get along with was Akise. Her fingers shook as she clenched her teeth just thinking back at that day at the park's observatory. Claiming that he was in love with _**her**_ Yukki. Him showing up out of nowhere and claiming he was in love made her want to puke. How could he possibly dare even say he was in love with him, with someone he didn't know at all? _**She**_ had a reason she was in love with him. He gave her a future full of hope. Akise had no damn reason whatsoever to be in love with him. She couldn't stand to hear those words. " _My feelings for Yukiteru-kun are more than friendship."_ _ **Yukiteru-kun**_. She couldn't even stand the way he addressed him by his first name and the honorific so quickly. Carnation pink eyes glared daggers in Akise's back as they walked. _**Oh how she wished he were dead. Maybe she could find a way to kill him today.**_ Several gruesome thoughts of ways to kill him went through her mind. Akise, sensing her stare, turned around and smiled at her as they walked. "What's wrong, Gasai-san?" Her eye twitched.

Another thing she hated about him.

 _ **That damn smile**_.

He continued smiling at her despite the murderous glare that was directed towards him. She couldn't **stand** the way he always smiled that teasing smile that always seemed to mock her, never giving her dirty looks even though she very well knew that he also disliked her. She despised the way he always feigned kindness towards her, it drove her nuts.

" _ **I'm fine, Akise."**_

"Brr, it's already getting cold and we're not even there yet." Kousaka said. "Yeah, you two better start getting along on this trip, I want it to be fun so don't ruin it." Hinata added. Yukiteru let a sigh, pouting at the two. _Why can't they just get along?_ The atmosphere between them was already getting tense. Yuno, he could understand. She hated all of them. Although it was obvious she hated Akise a lot more for whatever reason. He couldn't really seem to understand why Akise disliked her so much. Maybe it's because of her personality. Akise's smile widened as amusement flickered in his eyes. "Are you sure, Gasai-san?" Her eyes narrowed. She wanted to murder him right then and there. Before Yuno could say a word Mao spoke. "Hey, guys, it seems we'll be there soon! Maybe we can stop at the gift shops and find a place to eat before we go in the snow!" "Yeah, I'm starving!" Kousaka added.

Not long after they arrived at their destination. The temperature immediately dropped upon arriving. "Let's take a look in here!" Hinata said, pointing at a small cafe nearby. The scent of sweetness filled their noses when they walked in, along with other delicious smells of various foods. "Ah~ It smells so good in here~" Mao said, sighing in content. "This place doesn't seem bad at all." Hinata said, looking at the menu. "I think I know what I'll get. What do you guys think?" "The lunch combo for today sounds pretty good." Mao said. Hinata smiled at Yuno. "What about you?" Yuno only frowned at her before gazing back at the menu. "... I don't know yet…" She mumbled. Yukiteru sent her a disapproving frown and sighed deeply. Kousaka patted his back reassuringly. "Don't worry, I think it's possible she could get along with us at some point." "Do you really think so…" Yukiteru muttered quietly to himself. If he knew anyone it was definitely Yuno. So ensnared with her love for him that everyone else was as low as garbage to her. Anyone else would just get in the way, she claimed. Staring back at Yuno now he could see there was absolutely no way she'd get along with anyone else. Anytime he brought it up or tried to convince her she'd bring up a new topic or just wouldn't listen. If Yuno, the girl who loves him so dearly, wouldn't even bother to listen to him then who would she listen to?

Another sigh escaped his lips as he watched Mao also be ignored by Yuno. Akise smiled. "Don't worry, Yukiteru-kun, I'm sure she'll eventually take a liking to us. The more we can get her to hang out with us the more likely it is that she would be able to see that having us along with you and her makes you more happy." Although Yukiteru didn't believe that for a second, he smiled back with a nod. "Yeah."

" **Get away from Yukki, Akise."** Yuno hissed at him, sending him a death glare that would make anyone have nightmares. Yukiteru let out a small squeak and Akise only smiled. Being in any close proximity with Yukiteru at all just didn't go well with Yuno. "I don't see the issue, I'm only speaking with Yukiteru-kun as any normal friend would." Yuno gritted her teeth, fingers twitching as she continued to stare dangerously with the boy who only stared back with a smile. "So anyways, we've all decided on what we wanted, except for you two, Yuno and Akise. Why don't you two decide together and we'll find a table to sit at while we wait, okay?" Yuno let out a 'tch' as Akise nodded. "That's fine, we shouldn't be much longer on deciding. Right, Gasai-san?"

"..."

Hinata smiled and gave a half wave. "Alright, we'll be waiting!" She said, skipping over to find a table with enough seats. As the group sat down Yukiteru whimpered. "Are you really sure this plan is okay? We really shouldn't leave them alone together, it's literally impossible for those two to get along. If we leave them alone they're going to end up murdering each other!" He said, eyeing the two with a worried expression. "Ah, don't worry, this should work out! We'll get them in a situation where they'll be alone together and they'll eventually like each other." Yukiteru sweatdropped. "It sounds more like you're trying to get them to fall in love than to be friends. That's even more absurd." Hinata shrugged with a grin. "The more closer they can get the better. Honestly it would be pretty cute. Just think, this could actually end up well!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" They shouted simultaneously.  
She giggled. "I have the perfect idea, don't worry. You just gotta trust me with this." Yuno and Akise returned from the menu and he took a seat in one of the last two available seats. Yuno's eye twitched when she noticed that Yukiteru was in the middle of the other side of the table and the only seat left was on the far side of Akise. He smiled. "Aren't you going to sit down, Gasai-san?" She only huffed and hesitantly sat down, scooting her seat until she wasn't even in front of the table, a very angry expression on her face. "How are you going to eat with no table?" Akise smiled. "I can eat on my lap." She mumbled.

He smiled and scooted his chair closer to her. She scooted away. This went on for a few minutes until Hinata sighed. "Would you two please sit with us normally?"

After Yuno had to be reassured with Yukiteru she finally complied and returned to her spot next to Akise, however her annoyed expression didn't change.

After eating the group walked around to look for a gift shop, Yuno of course keeping her distance away from Akise and clinging to Yukiteru. Once they found one the group separated into different parts of the shop. Yuno happily followed after Yukiteru. "Yuuki~! What are you going to look at~?" Hinata sighed. Maybe she couldn't get her plan to work after all. "Awww! Look at these stuffed animals~!" Mao said, pointing at the shelves of plushies. This seemed to catch Yuno's attention and she looked over, looking up in curiosity. Yukiteru was actually surprised to see Yuno walk over without him to look. Hinata and Mao also seemed taken aback. "Ah, Yuno. Do you like stuffed animals too?" "..." Yuno nodded, her attention too occupied on the stuffed animals. Hinata smiled. "That's great! They are pretty cute." After the two girls walked over to another area, Yuno continued staring at each of the animals in adoration. Akise blinked at Yuno from where he was standing and let a small smile spread on his lips. He watched as Yuno picked up a stuffed animal from the shelf and tilted it in her hands, seeming to be debating whether she wanted it or not. "Are you having trouble picking out something?" He asked, standing next to her. "..." She didn't respond, and continued staring at the plush in her hand.

"What's your favorite animal?" He asked. "...Bunnies…" She said, looking at the plush once again before placing it back on the shelf, deciding she'd look for another one. He smiled. "That's cool. My favorite are cats." He was actually surprised he managed to get a small conversation out of her. One that would be considered _normal_ , at least. She hardly seemed to acknowledge him as she pulled another plush off the shelf. He sighed and chuckled quietly to himself. "What's so funny?" She asked, giving him a questioning look. He smiled. "Nothing, Gasai-san. It's just…" He trailed off, deciding that what he had in mind probably would be best to stay in there. She frowned. "Just what?" He hesitated a moment before speaking. "I just find it cute that you show an interest in stuffed animals." She glared at him before turning away. " **Shut up.** " He let another chuckle escape his lips as she gritted her teeth in annoyance. "It's not like I'm making fun of you for it or anything." Yuno just rolled her eyes as she walked off with the bunny plush in her hand, leaving a very amused Akise watching her with that smile still plastered on his face.

After the gift shop, the group arrived in the large mountain area where it was more snowy. "Wow, these hills here are perfect for snowboarding!" Hinata exclaimed, placing her bag on the ground and pulling out her snow gear. "We probably shouldn't go out too far with how large this area is, it looks easy to get lost out here." Yukiteru noted. "Don't worry, we'll stick together!" Hinata smiled. Akise looked at the ground with a mischievous glint in his eyes, glancing at Yuno. Yukiteru tensed at the sight, feeling a tight knot form in his stomach. He hoped that whatever Akise had in mind would still keep him in one piece by the end of today. "Hey, Gasai-san," Akise said, walking over to her with a smug grin on his face, tossing a ball of snow in his hand. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want, Akise?" He smiled at her innocently.

"Think fast." Before Yuno could say anything she felt the chillness of the snow hit her cheek, her eyes blinking in shock for a brief moment before she snarled, wiping the snow off her face. "What the hell, Akise?!" He only put his hands up in the air in front of him, as if surrendering. "I thought a snowball fight would be fun." "Akise…" She growled, clenching her fists and staring at him with a dark expression as he stared back with an innocent smile. He watched with amusement as Yuno scooped up a pile of snow and began clumping it into a large ball into her hands. She threw it at him with a great deal of force but Akise stepped towards the side. "Oops, you missed." In a few seconds a snow war started between the two, Akise laughing as he dodged most of her throws which caused her to get more angry. "Akise! I'm going to **kill** you!" "Ahh I wanna join too~!" Mao said, climbing off her snowboard and running towards them. Soon a snow war started between the whole group, sounds of giggling and shouts filling the air. Yukiteru smiled when he noticed the small smile forming on Yuno's face, even though she was still shouting at Akise and having snow thrown at her. The others seemed to have noticed this too as they all looked at each other and smiled. "I can't believe you're smiling, Gasai-san." Akise said. She immediately shot a glare at him. "Shut up!" Akise only laughed as she continued giving him a dirty look. "Maybe you're not so bad after all, Gasai-san."She stared at him in disbelief for a moment before a large clump of snow was thrown at his face, causing him to laugh more. "I still don't like you at all!"

"I'm telling you, I think this mountain trip is gonna work out. It looks like she's having fun." Hinata said. Yukiteru nodded with a small smile. "Yeah...Maybe you are right after all." "Akise Aru, I've had it with you!" Yuno yelled in frustration, tackling the boy to the ground. He let out a yelp of surprise from the sudden force, causing him to fall back a few feet into the snow. Their eyes both widened in shock as they both felt the ground underneath them disappear, feeling themselves slipping from the snowy cliff. The others quickly ran towards them, reaching out their hands but it was already too late as they fell of the cliff. ' _Damn it!'_ Akise thought, biting his lip in frustration. His eyes widened when he saw that Yuno was unconscious with a small trail of blood slipping from her forehead and down her cheek. She must've hit her head on a sharp edge of the cliff. "Gasai-san..!" He quickly grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her, flipping himself so he was underneath and shut his eyes, before falling into the snow underneath him and passing out.

When he awoke a few hours later he groaned in pain. Although they were lucky that there was plenty of snow piled to avoid any serious injury, the fall was pretty long and his back was pretty sore. Thankfully nothing was broken and his back seemed to be the only thing that was in any pain. He quickly looked around for Yuno and panicked for a moment until he felt light breathing on him. He sighed in relief as he noticed that Yuno seemed to be sleeping peacefully on top of him, and thankfully didn't have any other injuries except for the small cut on her forehead from the cliff. He smiled as he brushed the snow off her back, and gently lifted himself into a sitting position. He shuddered as an icy wind blew against his face. It seemed that they had both been unconscious for a while now as the sun wasn't as bright as before and it seemed in a couple of hours it would began to set. The temperature had definitely dropped a great deal in the time they had been unconscious. If they were here much longer they would be in a lot of trouble without anything to keep them warm.

Although Yuno seemed peaceful in her sleep and he didn't want to disturb her, he knew that he had to get them back with the others as soon as possible. The temperature would only keep dropping the longer they stayed there. He gently shook her shoulders. "Gasai-san." She let out a grumble and buried her head deeper into his chest. He let a small smile spread before he shook her a little more harder. "Gasai-san, we have to go." Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked at him sleepily. "Hmm…?" "We fell off the cliff earlier and we've both been unconscious for a while now. It's starting to get really cold out so we have to try and find our way back or we could both be in danger." She snapped out of her sleepy trance and quickly got off of him. She hissed when she felt the cold air sting the wound on her forehead. "Are you alright, Gasai-san?" He asked with concern. "I'm fine…" She said. "It's not like we have anything with us to patch it up with anyways. It's not a large wound so it's not a big deal." He nodded. "Let's try finding our way out of here then." "Couldn't we try calling them?" Yuno asked. "Oh...Right.. We could." He said. It was true that they both still had their cellphones with them. They both pulled out their phones and attempted to get it to work. "It's no good… It won't turn on at all in this weather." Akise said. "Wouldn't it just be best just to stay in the same place and wait for help? I'm sure the others probably called someone to come and find us." He thought for a moment. "Maybe, but there's a chance we could try and find our way back." She sighed. "Okay, let's look around."

Finding their way back was tough since wherever they have fallen they couldn't see any mountain cliffs anywhere in their sight. The icy wind pierced their skin again causing the two of them to shudder. They wouldn't be able to stay warm at all with their layers of jackets at this rate. "Maybe we could try and find some sort of shelter. Like a cave to at least shield us from the snow." Akise said. She wrapped her arms around herself and nodded, wrapping her jacket around her as close as possible as they continued to walk around. For thirty minutes they both silently walked around. Yuno was too cold to think of bickering with Akise for the moment. "There's a large cave over there, let's stay there until help arrives." Yuno nodded as they both walked inside the cave, sitting against the wall and they both sighed. Their legs were extremely tired and sore from walking in the bitter cold. It was quiet for a few moments until Akise began to speak. "So, Gasai-san-" "Shut up. I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to be stuck here with you." He sighed. "I thought it would be nice to try and have a conversation with you. It would help pass the time." He smiled.

She only glared and curled up into a ball, trying to use as much as her body heat as possible to keep warm. "You're only an eyesore." "He sighed. "Alright. I'll keep quiet. For now." She glared at him again before curling up. "Are you cold?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

She gave him a 'Really?' look. He smiled sheepishly. "Ah, sorry, that was a dumb question." At this point both of their teeth were chattering, the temperature has definitely dropped below freezing and they couldn't do much but hope that someone would find them soon. Akise's lips thinned into a line. They would both be in danger in a short amount of time if he didn't doing anything. A bizarre thought crossed Akise's mind, however he had a feeling that Yuno wouldn't like this idea at all and doubted that she'd listen. If this was for their survival then this was the only option they had in this situation. "Hey, G-Gasai-san…" He said in between chattering. She glared at him but said nothing. "I'm afraid t-this idea may not be in your liking but I d-don't think we have any other choice unless we both want to f-freeze to death." Her eyes widened and she glared at him. "I know w-what you have in mind and there's no w-way that's happening." "G-Gasai-san, this could literally s-save our lives-" "N-No way!" She scooted farther away from him. "Gasai-san-" "I-I don't care! T-There's absolutely no way I'm getting that c-close to you!" Akise sighed. He didn't want to freeze to death out here. That would be a meaningless death. He's certain his friends wouldn't want to find their frozen bodies out here either. "What would Yukiteru-kun t-think if he found your dead body out here?" He asked. Her eyes changed to fear. He smiled. Bingo. "Y-Yukki…" She mumbled. The thought of Yukiteru crying over her made her heart drop. She looked up at him and back to the ground, and looked back up again. "Fine… I'm only doing this for Yukki though." She said. He smiled. "I understand." Akise scooted next to her, wrapping his arms around her and she awkwardly placed her hands on his chest. He felt bad having to use her weakness in order to get her to agree, but there wasn't any other way she would listen. For a while they sat there in in another awkward silence, although this time the tension was a lot more stronger due to their situation.

"I really hate you." Yuno mumbled into his jacket. He smiled. "I know." "When we're out of here I'm definitely going to kill you…" He still smiled. "Okay." She let out a growl of frustration. "What's wrong, Gasai-san?" "I really don't get you. Why do you always act so calm?" He shrugged. "To be honest, I really don't feel so threatened by you." She gaped at him in disbelief. "You've threatened to kill me so many times that I really don't believe that you're actually going to kill me." He added. She glared. "That's only because I haven't gotten my chance." He smiled. "Sure it is. I kinda get the feeling that we might become friends." She glared. "As if that would ever happen." He shrugged with a smile. "You never know. I've actually started to take a liking to you." Her eye twitched dangerously. " **What the hell is that supposed to mean?"** He smiled. "I didn't mean it like that, I swear." She narrowed her eyes at him. "But I can't deny that I have found you to be kind of cute."

"..." She stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before she glared, squirming her way out his arms before she moved away from him. He chuckled at her reaction. "What's the matter?" "If you're going to mess around with me you can freeze to death for all I care." He smiled. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes and huffed. He smiled and returned next to her, again pulling her into an embrace.

She felt her cheeks pink slightly when she felt him nestle his face into her hair. " **Akise Aru, what do you think you're doing?!"** "I'm cold." He smiled when she shook her fists irritably. "If you get snot stuck in my my hair I'll kill you." He chuckled. "Okay." It was quiet between the two, although not nearly as awkward as before. It wasn't long until Yuno felt her eyes droop, and she felt herself relax into him. He smiled softly and kept his head rested on top of hers. Yuno was out fast asleep in a matter of seconds and she subconsciously wrapped her arms tighter around him. Before Akise also drifted off into sleep shouting was heard in the distance.

"Akise! Yuno!" His group of friends arrived with a rescue team. "I thought you two were going to freeze to death! We were worried sick that we wouldn't be able to get help and find you two in time!" Mao said. Akise gave a soft smile. "Don't worry. We're fine." Kousaka grinned. "Don't tell me you two are dating now." Akise dismissed him. "No, no. Nothing like that." "But you two are getting along then?" Hinata questioned with a smile. Akise looked at Yuno and smiled. "I guess you could say something like that." Yukiteru sighed in relief. "That's great." "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here and get rest. I'm ready for a hot bath after today." Hinata smiled.

Akise gently lifted Yuno and onto his back. She groaned and sleepily opened her eyes. "Sorry, did I wake you?" She rubbed her eyes. "Where are we…?" She asked, still half asleep. He smiled as they walked. "Our friends came to help us. We're going home now." She nodded and rested her head onto his shoulder. He smiled. "Gasai-san?" "Hmm..?" She replied sleepily. "Do you still hate me?" He asked her. She paused for a moment before answering. "I still don't like you...But I don't hate you...completely…" She said. He gave her a soft smile. "That's good enough for me."

 **A/N: I seriously can't believe how awful at writing I am xD If you survived through that kudos to you because even I cringed while writing and reading it xD And I can't believe that I forgot how much I loved this ship for like four years xD It's all because I watched Soul Eater not long**

 **after Mirai Nikki and I had so many pairings in that show I completely forgot about Akise x Yuno and that's my biggest regret xD I loved this ship to death and I still do and I really can't believe I forgot about it ;w; If I hadn't I probably would have decent art skills from trying to draw them 24/7 so I would probably have decent fanart of them and probably would've written a few stories about them by now x3 I'm really glad it just came back to me randomly one day. The memories came flying back to me at mach 20 speed and suddenly I was revived with my AkiYuno feels and BAM here i am and I promise I will** ** _never_** **forget them ever again xD when i can draw and have a drawing tablet i'd really like to make an ask blog x3 for both akise and yuno because i can't decide xD**

 **I read the manga too before I rewatched it (and cried a waterfall once again) and all I can say is I love Akise to death but I also want to slap him and I think he is as crae crae as Yuno**

 **He must've ate too many coco puffs god damn it akise**


	2. This Feeling

**A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to Author-chan123 and** **Cherrylle for making me want to continue to write even though I absolutely loathe my writing x3 Author-chan123: Thank you for convincing me to repost my oneshot, although I think it's quite cheesy and it is so embarrassing ahh x3 It makes me happy to know that someone likes it x3**

 **Cherrylle: I… don't even know what to say 0/0 I will definitely try and write more Akise x Yuno oneshots in the future, if my un-creative brain will let me haha xD One day, in the very very far future, I have two Akise x Yuno multi-chapter ideas in mind, obviously I'm too dumb to be capable of trying to start it now but I'll try and update with oneshots for now the best I can because after this oneshot I am going to have a VERY difficult time trying to come up with other ideas XD I am also trying to improve my drawing skills so hopefully in four years I'll have decent fanart of Akise x Yuno because right now they are NOT looking great /**

 **This oneshot takes place in the third world, which is more simple for me to try and write. This is more of Akise's mind of how he feels about Yuno and how his feelings change so there is little interaction between the two but I hope it is still okay, hopefully a lot better than the other oneshot xD**

Akise Aru never dreamed of ever befriending Gasai Yuno.

The flashes of memories of the second world kept him from wanting to have any connection with her. He was afraid of things ending up as they were before. He knew when he first saw her in this world a shudder ran up his spine making his blood run cold. He remembered reluctantly flashing her a warm smile at first, and she, able to notice this, only smiled brightly in return and brushed it off as him being shy since it was the first time they met. He had to constantly remind himself that this wasn't the second world, that this Yuno was different and that there wasn't any survival game.

Warming up to her was not easy. Every time he saw her face he saw those dilated cold eyes and warm blood splattered across her face. Even when she noticed his discomfort around her, she never questioned it and always treated him with kindness, and deep down somewhere he felt guilty about it, but who could blame him? To smile at someone identical to someone you loathe made his stomach twist in nausea. He was afraid that her kindness was deceiving and that he too would meet the same fate as his other self in the second world. As much as he tried, he couldn't find himself to trust her, and seeing her only smile at him despite the confusion and slight sadness in her eyes made him feel regretful.

It wasn't until their group got together at the amusement park for a day that he felt himself begin to open up to her. " _Come on, Akise-kun~! I'm not letting you sit around and not do anything!"_

His protests were ignored as she giggled and dragged him around, and slowly he could feel a small smile curl his lips. Throughout that day he could feel his heart slowly began to melt any distasteful feelings he felt towards her. Somehow he could tell that her bubbly giggles and warm smiles were genuine. Since that day his feelings for her changed completely, and he no longer saw _her,_ the Yuno who killed anyone with no hesitation and made him feel nauseous, but _this_ Yuno, who's sweet and bubbly personality was starting to make him smile and feel a strange feeling that didn't make him feel sick, but almost… Was it nervousness? He couldn't quite explain it but he knew it wasn't a bad feeling.

It was the time they were at the beach that he started to feel confused about his feelings. He didn't know how to explain why he would feel nervous around someone he's grown comfortable around. Why he would feel his cheeks heat up the slightest when he felt her hand grab his when she'd have to force him to go in the ocean. How his heart skipped a beat when she childishly pointed at the seashells, giggling and picking different ones and asking for his opinion on whether or not she should keep it. Anytime she'd smile warmly at him or giggle he felt a strange feeling in his chest. When he didn't know what else to do he confronted his friends about it, and they only looked at him and laughed as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. For once he felt like he couldn't find an answer to something. As a detective he was used to solving any case, and it bothered him that he couldn't figure out his feelings, and his own feelings should be something he should understand, and yet somehow he couldn't..

He remembered when it was just the two of them at night after they came back from the beach, talking together on the park bench. " _I'm so glad you've finally opened up to me, Akise-kun"_ He remembers his smile falling when he heard those words and those feelings of guilt returning to him _. Yuno tilted her head at him with concern. "Akise-kun…?" Without hesitation he felt himself embracing her tightly, and she let out a small squeak of surprise as she felt her face heat up instantly. She could only blink in utter shock as she felt him semi nuzzle her neck for a brief moment. "A-A-Aki-se-kun?" "I'm sorry…" He mumbled into her shoulder. Her eyes softened when she understood and she smiled warmly at him. "It's okay, Akise-kun." He glanced up with a sad smile before he spoke again. "You just… Looked like someone I knew. I couldn't get myself to trust you and you didn't deserve that." He was surprised when he only heard her giggle and flick his forehead playfully. "You could've told me that before, you know. I understand." "...You're too much of a nice person." Once again he felt his heartbeat quicken when he heard her giggle. She took his hand in hers and smiled softly at him. "I promise you I would never hurt you, Akise-kun. We are friends, right?" He smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand gently. "Yeah…"_

He was spacing out while eating lunch with his friends again. It's been weeks and still he hasn't been able to figure out his feelings. He knew he only felt like this when he was around her. He could never seem to quite put his finger on it. As he watched her smile that bright smile he's started to grow accustomed to he felt those feelings inside him stir. He couldn't quite comprehend this unfamiliar feeling in his chest. Was it…

His thoughts were cut off when he felt a hand whack him in his head. "Hel-lo! Earth to Akise-kun! Did you even hear what I said?" Hinata asked him. He blinked. "...Huh..?" She only sighed and pinched her forehead as the others laughed. "Really, I am not explaining all that again. Basically we had a sleepover plan at Yuno-chan's place and we're inviting you to come, if you're not busy with your detective cases." "Oh!" He gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Sure, I'll stay over." He blinked in confusion when Hinata and Mao exchanged looks and started laughing. "What's so funny?" "Oh, it's just you've been staring at Yuno this whole time. What have you been thinking about?" Yuno blushed and glanced at Akise who could only blink in surprise. "I…" "Seriously dude, you've been watching her this whole time since we've got here. I think it's kind of creepy-OW!" Mao only smiled sweetly at Kousaka as he groaned in pain. "I was just thinking. I must've gotten lost in my thoughts and spaced out." "You've been thinking about Yuno, haven't you?" Hinata asked with mischievous eyes. Yuno stifled a giggle and smiled. "Don't embarrass him, Hinata-chan. It's normal to end up staring at someone when you space out." " _I have been thinking about Yuno a lot lately, haven't I…?"_ "Anyways~!" Yuno stood up from their picnic blanket on the ground. "Are we all ready to go?" _This unfamiliar feeling in his chest, this pleasant feeling he only felt when he was around her…_ Yuno reached out a hand to him on the ground. "Are you coming, Akise-kun?" "Yeah…" He smiled and grabbed her hand, feeling that strange warmth of flutters stir inside him.

 _Was it love?_

He smiled as it finally clicked and he realized his feelings for her. Yes, that must be it. He was in love with her. He chuckled as he thought of how things played out in this world. The girl that was his enemy in another world was the girl that he found to adore and fall in love with in this world.

Akise Aru never dreamed of ever befriending Gasai Yuno. But even more bizarre than that…

He never thought he'd ever fall in love with her. And here he was, entwining fingers with the girl that was once his enemy in another world.


	3. Drabbles

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's been able to encourage me. I really do lack creativity and I hate the way I word things** ** _a lot_** **. From what I've heard drabbles have to be exactly 100 words but I've read in other forums it has to be less than 1000 words. I don't know if both of those are correct but #3 would probably be the only problem if it has to be less than 1000 because it did exceed a little over o/o I got sick from others in my choir so I have a sore throat and I've been sneezing so I don't have to volunteer at the library today which gives me more time to try & write & practice drawing anatomy yay~ I'm still debating on things for a full oneshot so I tried to think of smaller stories for now. Curse my lack of creativity and talent. **

Drabble #1 : Smiley Face

Yuno glared at her screen at the single emoticon displayed. She decided to ignore it until her notifications went off multiple times. She huffed and furiously picked up her cellphone, wondering why in the hell she gave her number to him in the first place.

Yuno: AKISE

Akise: :)

Yuno: STOP IT

Akise: :)

Yuno: STOP YOU'RE SO DAMN ANNOYING

Akise: :)

After getting no response for a few moments, Akise thought Yuno had enough and decided to ignore him. He was only more amused when his cellphone starting ringing and he smiled.

"Yes~?"

"BASTARD, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

"Over smiley faces?"

Drabble #2: Accident

The camping trip the group planned was going well for Yuno until she managed to get badly cut on her forehead. She glared at Akise as he applied ointment to her forehead. "I said I didn't need your help." He only sighed and gave a small smile as he pulled out gauze from his bag. "It kind of is my fault for pushing you, even if it was only playful." She only narrowed her eyes as he finished wrapping it around her head. "How do you feel?" "It stings." Yuno involuntary felt her face burn when he planted a small kiss on her forehead before smiling. "Maybe that could help until we can get you better treatment."

Drabble #3: Despair

It was never meant to turn out like this.

Yuno could only stare blankly in the rain, too lost to feel the sharp stings of the icy rain hitting her shoulders and soaking her. It was her fault. She wasn't there when it happened. If only she was there… Yukiteru would still be alive.

Her tears seemed endless as she felt her knees weaken and she collapsed to the ground. Her happy future was gone… Her reason to live was gone. She didn't even get to tell him goodbye.

Her screaming was muffled by the heavy rain. "All I ever wanted was to be happy…" She whispered in between her choked sobs. She felt her sobs hitch for a brief moment when she felt something land over her head. Her eyes widened in shock when she recognized the jacket and she turned to look behind her. "Akise…" He only looked at her with a soft look as he stood there. She wanted to lunge at him, scream and tear him apart but she was in too much of an emotional state to hardly acknowledge him. "Why are you here…? Leave me alone." She said in a soft and hoarse voice, not even making eye contact with him. "You can't stay out here. You'll get sick." She glared at the ground. "Since when did you ever care about me?" "I've never hated you, Gasai-san." " _You're lying._ " She hissed. "I'm telling the truth." He said as he kneeled down at her level. "What do you want from me, Akise?" "You can't mourn over Yukiteru-kun forever, Gasai-san. You'll have to move on eventually." He said gently. She grit her teeth and slapped him hard across the face. "You don't know _anything_ about me, Akise! You don't have any idea how much I care about Yukki! He was my only reason to continue living! If I never met him a year ago when I didn't want to live anymore I wouldn't be alive!" Akise could only stare at her in shock as she spoke. "Yukki was able to give me a future when no one else could, he was able to make me feel wanted so how do you expect me to move on as easily as you when my happiness is gone?!" Akise watched her with sympathy as heart-wrenching sobs convulsed her body. "Gasai-san…" He gently placed a hand on her shoulder as she cried. "If my reason to live is gone…" She pulled a knife from her pocket. "...Then there's no need for me to continue living…" Akise's eyes widened as she pressed the tip of the knife to her chest. "Gasai-san…!"

He carefully pulled the knife out of her grasp and threw it out of reach. "Why…? Why are you stopping me…? You're only doing this so you can watch me live in despair, aren't you?" "No." He spoke in a firm and gentle voice as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "This isn't what Yukiteru-kun would have wanted for you. He'd want you to live happy, he wouldn't want you to die. All of us…Me, you, Mao, Kousaka, and Hinata are going to be upset over his death, but he'd want us to move on, he wouldn't want to see any of us like this." "I can't be happy without him…" She mumbled. He gently pulled her in a tight embrace. "W-What are you doing, Akise? Let me go…" Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Just let it out, Gasai-san…" "Let me go…" He only held her closer as she tried to push out of his grasp. Her bottom lip quivered as she felt more tears well up and she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Yukki..!" She threw her arms around Akise and he held her silently as she cried.

The rain had calmed down and turned into a light drizzle when she was able to cease her crying. Her sobs turned into sniffles and hiccups and he continued to gently rub her back soothingly. "Do you feel a little better yet, Gasai-san?" She nodded her head slightly as she wiped her face. He gave her a soft smile. "I promise you it's going to be okay. We're all going to help you pull through this together. You're not alone in this. Please continue living for Yukiteru-kun, for me, and for our friends, okay?" "Akise…" He smiled and helped her up from the ground. "Why don't I get you home and you take a warm bath? I can go fetch some medicines and ingredients since both of us are going to be sick for a while while you wash up." "Aren't you going to take a bath?" "I will later, there's really no rush." "You don't have to walk me home, I know where my house is…" He chuckled at her response. "I know. But still." He smiled. "..Okay…" She agreed and they walked towards her house. Yuno slipped off his hood from her head and took his jacket off of her and handed it towards him when they got there. "Don't forget your jacket." He smiled and shook his head. "That's alright. You can keep it for now." Before she could protest he had already walked off and she could only stare at the jacket before she walked inside.

When Akise arrived back at his place with bags in his hand he could only blink in shock at the sight of his jacket hanging from his doorknob. It looked like it had just came out of the drying machine with a small slip of paper sticking out of his pocket. He grabbed the note and he felt a smile spread when he read it. " _Thank you_ "

Yuno was still brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the door. "I have some medicine and stuff to help you get better." He smiled. "That's okay, Akise-kun. You've done enough to help me." He raised an eyebrow. "Akise-kun?" She felt her cheeks brighten and he laughed lightly. "I don't mind you calling me that. And really, it's no big deal." He set the bags for her down

on the table. "Oh, and Gasai-san?" He asked as he walked over towards her. "Hm?" She nearly dropped her hairbrush when she felt him peck her cheek. He smiled. "You're welcome."

Drabble #4: Yearn

Maybe it was the way she would always smile and drag him around. Maybe it was her beautiful bubble gum eyes and hair that captured him. He could only smile sadly at the only physical evidence he had that she was here. Tears slipped onto the picture of the two of them smiling the time they went to the park together. Her sweet voice and giggles were only sounds he could listen to in his head because he couldn't stop her. He couldn't bear the silence. Her memories of the other world returned and she left him behind and he regrets that he was never able to tell her that he loves her, and what hurt him the most was that he would never have the chance to.

Drabble #5: Dare

Yuno was walking out of school, carrying her load of weekend homework in her arms when she saw Akise waiting by the front gate of the school. She could only scowl when she saw him smile at her. She already had to deal with the frustration of homework and she didn't need anything added to the list. "Gasai-san!" He called out to her. "What do you want?" She glared at him and tapped her foot impatiently. "Don't worry, I only need you for a moment." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Wait, what are you-" Her sentence was cut off when she felt him kiss her for a brief moment before he pulled away with a smile. Her shocked face twisted in anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Akise Aru?!" "It was a dare." He said. "And who dared you to kiss me?" He smiled. "I did."

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading if you can survive my poor writing~! x3**


	4. A Mystery

_**A/N: It's the same as This Feeling, but in Yuno's perspective. I lack creativity and couldn't think of something new o/o I was going to name this Enigma but that was a story title I already had planned for a second world Akise/Yuno chapter story...which would be a VERY long time from now xD Since I'm sick thanks to school I'm going to take today off and try and write more Akise/Yuno because it will make me feel better. Thank you to everyone who likes my oneshots and who's encouraged me to keep writing, on here and on wattpad. I know I'm not the best writer and I tend to rush my stories so it really makes me happy x3 I'm sorry for the cheesy opening and ending sentences I couldn't think of anything better it's a terrible way to start the story and end it xD**_

Yuno remembered everything like it was yesterday.

She recalled the first day she met Akise in school and how his rosy crimson eyes and silver hair intrigued her. She was glancing at him from her seat and she watched him curiously writing notes in a small journal. Before she had the chance to greet him the bell had already rung and the teacher walked in to start class. Throughout the class period when she'd have the chance, she would steal short glances at him and she noted that the entire class period he hadn't wrote a single word from the board and that the whole time he has been writing something else in his journal and wasn't paying any attention at all to what the teacher was talking about.

When the bell finally rang and the students hurried to gather their materials, Yuno took this chance to meet him. " _What have you been writing this whole time?" She asked him. He looked up at her and his eyes widened in what appeared to be shock, but he seemed to gain his composure and he gave a weak smile. "It's just some thoughts I was thinking about for a case." He said._

 _She tilted her head. "A case?" He nodded. "I'm a detective in training." She looked at him in awe. "Wow, really?" "Yes, my dream is to become a world famous detective." She smiled. "That's cool. I don't really have a dream.." For a moment she felt melancholy, somehow she felt that there was something she wanted to be but couldn't remember what it was. "You don't have to know what you want to be right now." She smiled. "You're right. By the way, my name is Gasai Yuno. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier." She held a hand out to him. "Akise Aru." He hesitated for a brief second before he shook her hand. "I'm sorry if I startled you when I came up to you." She smiled apologetically. He shook his head. "There's no need to worry about that. I'm just being paranoid." She giggled lightly. "That's okay. Would you care to join me and my friends for lunch? I was hoping that you could be a part of our group. You seem like a nice person." He gave a small smile. "I'm not really the most social-" "That's fine!" She smiled and grabbed him by his arm. "Hey, wait-" She bursted into a fit of giggles as she ignored his protests and dragged him to the rooftop._

She always noticed that Akise seemed uncomfortable around her, and at first she thought that it was because he was quiet, or maybe she might've been a little too forceful into getting him to join her group of friends. As time went on she grew upset when she noticed that he seemed fine around everyone else, and still he'd tense and she always noticed that every time, for the slightest second, he'd frown before he was able to smile at her. It left her feeling confused and hurt, and slightly jealous that he'd never look at the others like that but only her.

" _Oh, Yuno-chan, maybe he's still trying to warm up to you. He's only known us for a month, I'm sure he'll eventually get used to you." Yuno could only sigh sadly and Hinata gave her a sympathetic look. "He hates me…" "Don't say that! It's like Hinata said! And it could just be your imagination. Maybe…" Mao smiled brightly. "Maybe he's just being awkward around you because he likes you~!" Yuno gave a light giggle. "I doubt that." "Don't be like that! I honestly think you two are really cute together! Maybe one day you two could get married, make the bed creak, and have babies~! Lots of them!" "M-Mao!" Yuno felt her entire face grow red and Hinata pinched Mao's cheek. "Don't embarrass her like that. "Don't worry about Akise-kun. Maybe this weekend we should plan a day to hang out the amusement park and we'll all spend time together. That would be a good way to get him to open up to you." Yuno smiled slightly. "Maybe."_

When they all showed up at the amusement park she noted how Akise seemed completely uninterested. After four rides he still seemed bored while everyone else was having a blast. After having a lunch break everyone stood up to join except Akise. " _What's wrong, Akise-kun? You don't like the amusement park?" She questioned. He gave a shrug. "Not really. It's not my type of thing." She pouted and pulled him by his hand. "At least try and have fun~!" She giggled before dragging Akise around again, and Yuno smiled brightly when she noticed the small smile forming on his lips._

The next time they got together for the weekend was at the beach, and she couldn't be happier that Akise no longer tensed or hesitated a smile, and that he could truly smile at her. Over time they had grown close and she was happy that they eventually became best friends.

She still remembered the time at the park the same night when Akise confessed about why he had been so distrustful of her. " _You just...looked like someone I knew. I couldn't get myself to trust you and you didn't deserve that." She immediately felt sympathetic. She thought maybe in his past someone had hurt him and it reminded her of her childhood. She felt guilty about being upset about the way he reacted towards her. She only smiled warmly and giggled, flicking his forehead playfully. "You could've told me that before, you know. I understand."_

The time she could feel herself falling in love with him was on their camping trip. Yuno was the most intimidated about staying over at night. When she crawled into the tent after their share of silly camping stories and s'mores, her bright and cheerful mood was immediately overcome with a feeling of dread. _She nervously nibbled on her bottom lip after a few moments of silence in her tent. A quick flash of a cage went by in her head and she whimpered, feeling helpless and tears brimmed the corner of her eyes. She quickly wiped her face as she told herself that was from a long time ago, and had to remind herself that her family was happy now but still it traumatized her. She crawled out of her tent and peeked out, adjusting her eyes to the darkness and was grateful that the fire was still going to provide her some light. She spotted Akise still sitting by the fire, seeming to be lost in thought. She fidgeted and walked over to him. "Akise-kun, are you not tired?" He glanced over at her and smiled. "I'm not quite ready for sleep. What about you?" "I can't sleep either."_

 _He seemed to notice her discomfort and gave her a worried look. "Are you alright, Yuno?" She smiled weakly. "I'm okay." He gave her a half-hearted smile. "You had to have come out here for a reason. Was it a nightmare?" She shook her head and fidgeted. "I'm...too scared to sleep alone. I-I don't really like enclosed spaces…I had a bad experience with that…" He gave her a gentle look and smiled. "You could sleep with me if you're too scared." She felt her cheeks brighten. "A-Are you sure, Akise-kun?" "I don't mind. You can't just stay out here and not sleep all night." She gave a wobbly and shy smile as she threw her arms around him, catching him by surprise as he stumbled backwards but still managed to stand. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Akise-kun. You're the greatest friend I could ever ask for." He laughed lightly and returned the hug. "It's no problem, Yuno."_

Yuno was writing things in her journal when Akise sat next to her. "What are you writing about, Yuno?" She had to force down a blush when she smiled. "It's just some thoughts." Yuno liked to write down things about her friends and she was currently noting things that she liked about Akise. " _I've always liked his beautiful shade of crimson red eyes. They're always full of mysteries and they always hold a gentle warmth when he talks to me. I like his style of clothing, it's both classy and casual at the same time. I like how he's always calm and collected in any situation. He's always there when I need him. I'm so glad I met him. There's so many reasons why I fell in lo-"_ "What are you thinking about?" Akise asked while curiously peeking over her shoulder and trying to glance over her words. Her face turned pink and she shut her journal abruptly, causing him to blink in surprise. "I-It's nothing, A-Akise-kun, really. You can't just look through someone's diary like that!" "I'm almost positive I saw my name in there." She pouted. "I-I like to write about my friends, okay?" He smiled. "I want to know what you wrote about me." "N-No way!" "Why not?" "It's embarrassing!" He just chuckled at her pouting. "What are you guys up to?" Hinata called from up ahead. Yuno smiled. "We're just talking." Hinata whispered to Yuno. " _Have you confessed to Akise-kun yet?_ " She blushed. "No!" "Hey, Akise-kun, what are you reading?" Hinata asked. Yuno quickly whipped her head towards him and he continued flipping through the pages. "I'm just trying to find something." "Akise-kuuuuuuunnnnn!" She quickly snatched her journal away from him and clutched it tightly to her chest. "I'm curious." "I don't care!" "Will you let me read it some other time then?" She puffed her cheeks. "Another time." "I just wish you two would date already." Hinata smiled. "H-Hinata!" Yuno blushed as Hinata giggled. Yuno couldn't help but smile because somehow she knew they probably would end up dating at some point. The same thought crossed both Akise and Yuno's mind.

 **A/N: Again I apologize. I had no clue how to end the story so I just ended it there or it would have dragged on** ** _forever_** **xD I really wish I could've thought of a better ending I'm so so so sorry that is ridiculously cheesy / Thank you so much to everyone who's read these stories / It makes me happy to know that people like it even though they're pretty rushed and not very well thought out, but hopefully I'll get better someday xD**


	5. Drabbles 2

**A/N: All these drabbles take place in the third world. Sorry these are kind of dumb / I was still sick when I wrote most of these and when I'm sick I need lots of fluff so these are all fluff infested and beware that these are all incredibly lame because I am no master at writing fluff / Sadly I couldn't remember my fourth idea because I was too stupid and didn't write it down x3 So I have to think of new ones ughhh**

 **The first two were actually jeremike drabbles from my journal like 5 months ago but i just switched some stuff around and turned it to Akise/Yuno because why not x3 I like to try and come up with drabbles in between oneshots when I'm struggling to come up with a new one x3**

 **GodzillaFollower1998: Thank you so much for being able to encourage me and compliment my stories. It really means a lot! x3**

 **Nagisa (Guest): Thank you so much uwu I'm actually very unconfident in my writing since it's been a long time since I've tried to write fanfiction and I don't like how I word the scenes in my head / I'm glad you like how I portray them because most of the time I'm scared it's too OOC xD I'll definitely try and keep this updated, usually I struggle with new ideas and my biggest problem is trying to write what I'm imagining in my head and I'm pretty sure the first oneshot took me three nights because I had no idea how to write anything out xD I hope that will stop at some point so I can write more haha xD**

Drabble #6: Ice Cream

Akise looked up from his cup of ice cream as another cup appeared in front of him. "Would you like to try some of mine? It's really good." Akise noted that Yuno also held out an extra spoon, but smiled mischievously when he noticed the small amount of ice cream on the corner of her mouth. "Sure." Yuno smiled and held out the cup and spoon to him but was confused when Akise took it and set it down, standing up and smiling at her. "What are you doing, Akise-kun?" She squeaked when she felt him put his hands on her shoulders. "Just stay still." "A-Akise-kun?" He only smiled and leaned over, gently kissing her before pulling away with a thoughtful look on his face, trying to keep his face straight when seeing Yuno's confused and flustered face. "Hmm… You're right, it does taste good." Yuno looked up at him bewildered. "A-Akise-kun! I gave you an extra spoon for a r-reason… W-Why did you do that?" He chuckled. "I was curious." Yuno pouted at him before sighing. "S-So… Did you like the ice cream?" "Not really." "But you said-" Akise grinned. "I wasn't talking about the ice cream."

Drabble #7: Cat

Akise frowned slightly as he watched Yuno petting the kitten in her lap, slightly upset that she paid him no attention at all. "Yuno… You've had the kitten for a week since you've found her, are you planning on keeping her?" She nodded happily. "I think she really likes it here. Don't you agree?" She smiled as the kitten purred in response but raised an eyebrow when Akise didn't answer. "What's wrong, Akise-kun? Do you not like the kitten?" He sighed before smiling. "It's not that. It's just I don't think you've hardly done anything with us since you found her. Anytime either of us would ask you to hang out you have the kitten as an excuse." Yuno gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Akise-kun. I've gotten really attached to her so I'm sorry if it seems like I've been ignoring you guys. Besides, kittens need lots of love and attention-" "So do I." Yuno stopped in the middle of her sentence and stared at Akise in shock, a blush rising to her cheeks. Akise blinked and gaped, not really knowing what to say. "I...didn't mean for it to come out like that, I swear."

Drabble #8: Kiss

Yuno had never felt so nervous in her life the time she and Akise became a couple and he asked if it was okay to kiss her, and the two were about to share their first kiss, but she felt embarrassed when she couldn't bring herself to close the gap between them. "I-I'm sorry, Akise-kun… I- I don't think I'm ready yet.." She fidgeted slightly, a blush tinting her cheeks. She was afraid of ruining their first kiss. He smiled gently at her. "Don't be embarrassed about it. I understand." "T-Thank you, Akise-kun.." She mumbled quietly. He chuckled. "Of course. But do you think the next time I ask, you would let me kiss you?" He asked. She blushed and nodded shyly. "Okay." He smiled. "Yuno?" "Y-Yes?" "...Can I kiss you?"

Drabble #9: Horror Movies

One thing Akise loved about Yuno was how she'd always insist she wasn't afraid of scary movies, but always ended up clutching his arm and shielding her face from the tv no matter how many times she would deny it, which of course he didn't mind. " _I just didn't think this one would be this scary...I don't usually get scared…"_ She would always say, and he'd just chuckle and ruffle her hair. Sometimes Akise would purposely scare her during a movie, or leave to make more popcorn and sneak up behind her and scare her during a dramatic scene. " _Akise-kuuuun, you baka! That wasn't funny!"_ After smacking him in the head with a pillow she'd curl up and whimper, and he'd smile apologetically and hug her. "I'm sorry." "No you're not, you do this every time!" She'd still bury herself into him and he'd comfort her. Even though he felt bad about it, he just wanted to have an excuse to hold her.

Drabble #10: Closer

"Hey, Gasai-san." Akise whispered. She smiled. "What is it, Akise-kun?" "I have to tell you something. Come closer." She smiled and scooted over. "Hm?" "Closer." She giggled and moved next to him. "Closer." Her face began to tint pink and she scooted slightly towards him. "A-Akise-kun!" She squeaked. "T-This is too close!""Too close?" He smiled. "I don't think it's close enough."

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading~! x3**

 **I may not be updating this too often because I really want to make an ask blog for akise and yuno on tumblr and one for akiyuno which would be just akise/yuno fanart and I'm trying to practice drawing as much as possible and drawing is my first priority to writing so I will try and update 1-2 times a month if I can think of things x3 Once I can get a drawing tablet I really hope I can draw anatomy and facial expressions better and I don't really have a style to draw them in so I'm trying really hard . I started to draw constantly again in ninth grade and I'm in eleventh and I haven't really improved much so my goal is to try and be at least half decent in a year so I can start ask blogs even though I don't know how active the fandom still is and I really wish I didn't get so into Soul Eater after I watched Mirai Nikki 4 years ago because I forgot all my Akise/Yuno feels and I could've started this way back then XD Biggest regret** ** _ever_** **xD was forgetting my absolute favorite OTP. So if I'm not trying to write I'm trying to learn how to draw because this is the third year xD And I still can't do anything xD**


	6. Don't Go

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's commented/favorited/followed, it really means a lot uwu I know I'm not the best writer but I try w The main things that kept me from updating is writer's block and I became Undertale trash so it's been battling with my OTP feels. Mostly writer's block x3 This was a oneshot based off drabble four because that's my only tragic no happy ending one and I don't like endings like that so I kind of recreated it. I was going to make a oneshot off of drabble seven I think, it was the one about the kitten or whatever but it came out so lame and I could never write it in a way that wasn't super cheesy so I got frustrated but I'll try again and see what I can do with that one xD It was a suggested one from a long time ago and I'm really sorry I can't write that one / I hope I can eventually x3 I'm also really bad about ending things but I hope it ended better than the last oneshot euck xD**_

It was tragic how things had to work out for Akise. Even in this world… the one he loved loved someone else. The memories of the second world still haunt him- the survival game, his death, _Yuno_ \- everything still affects him even though he is another Akise of a completely different world. He remembered everything. He wished he could live a normal life without memories of events that never actually happened to him personally, but to his other self. In this world- the third world- there was no survival game. He still served as an Observer to Deus, but everyone was happy. He was a detective trainee who would frequently let Reisuke tag along with him as an assistant. His friends- Kousaka, Mao, Hinata, and Yuno- were all happy too. The only thing that stops him from being truly happy was the memories of the second world affected him and he noticed they started to affect Yuno too. His other friends never showed signs of knowing anything of the other world, only he and Yuno still had memories they wish they never had.

He was relieved she didn't know anything of the survival game- or else she'd become the Yuno Gasai that haunted him. When he thought about that Yuno, he never understood why she was so...insane. The only thing he ever knew about her was that she killed her parents, but the reasoning behind it remained unclear. He didn't want to think of what would happen if she obtained the first Yuno's memories. As the observer, he had to keep this world in check- and if something bad were to happen, he'd have to be the one to make sure this world remains at peace. Anything that would disrupt this world… he'd have to get rid of it.

Although he was glad she was only experiencing small snippets of the other world, it still made him nervous. When it was just the two of them, she would bring up things that she experienced. " _I don't know where these flashbacks are coming from," She spoke quietly. "I always see… the same boy. I feel like I may have seen him before, or at least his voice I can somehow recognize. I asked my parents if I've ever known a boy with dark hair, they told me they've never seen him and that he's only in my dreams. I don't have amnesia, so I don't understand. I can never see his face clearly, but I have seen one person from our school that resembles him… I've never talked to him, but for some reason he reminds me of someone I don't even know." Her voice quivered when she spoke, immediately causing his heart to ache. He hated to see her upset, as he's always had a soft side for her. "I just want it to_ _ **stop**_ _. I can't take it anymore. I'm so confused, I don't know what to do..." He gently brought her head against his shoulder, coaxing her into his arms as he pulled her into a hug. She sobbed, clutching onto his purple jacket as her crying became more intense._

Things never got better, they only became worse. It hurt when the person he came to love begin to develop feelings for someone else she didn't know. Ironically, it was the same person he loved in the other world, although he couldn't understand why he did. On nights where Yuno would have flashbacks, he was always quick to comfort her, and he'd stay with her even though she always insisted she was fine. It wasn't long until she suddenly disappeared one day without saying a word, and his stomach twisted in nausea when he had a feeling of what may have happened. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes as the other's cries of panic weren't heard by him.

He was already fast on his feet, skidding on corners and breathing heavily as he reached her parents' house. He calmly asked if they knew where Yuno went, trying not to let his panicked state worry them that something was wrong. When they told him she wasn't around, he gave them his thanks before he felt his heartbeat quicken. " _Oh no, please tell me she's still here-"_ If he was lucky, he would still have a chance to convince her to stay. No, he couldn't just convince her, he _needed_ her to stay. He couldn't let her go. She meant everything to him, and if he lost her he didn't know what he would do. She was someone who was always there for him. He remembered the time when he couldn't solve a case. He was frustrated with himself. He was sitting by a cliff, watching the streets below. He was like Yuno- he kept quiet when things bothered him, but he was much more better at hiding emotions, as Yuno's expressions or tone of voice always gave it away. Yuno was able to read Akise and it shocked him how well she could read emotions. When he told her what bothered him, she immediately pouted and scolded him for being negative. " _Akise-kuuun, that's not true! You can't put yourself down over a single case! You're going to become the world's greatest detective! You're already incredibly talented for your age, and you'll get better! I bet a lot of detectives wouldn't be able to do most of the things you can do when they were your age!"_

He didn't even realize he was crying as he made his way to confront Yuno.

Yuno walked silently in the realm of Time and Space. She was struck with grief but she kept walking. " _I'm sorry Mao, Hinata, Kousaka, Reisuke, Mama, Papa, Akise-kun…. But I have to go. There's someone I believe I'm destined to meet."_ She wasn't able to handle the voices in her head anymore, reminding her of things that she's never experienced. She felt guilty she's never told anyone about the voices- not even Akise- but she hated to rely on others and she wanted to do this on her own. She knew Akise wouldn't let her go, so she stayed quiet about it. She stopped in her tracks, hesitating to move forward. She looked at the sword in her hands, given to her by Minene. It was the key to cross over to meet this person, but she'd never see her friends or family ever again if she moved on. " _Deus told me to give this to you, but you should think over your decision carefully, kid. There's people that really care about you, so you should evaluate if this is worth losing them. There's someone you really care about too, isn't there?"_

Her eyes welled with tears as she stood there. She felt like she loved this person, but she knew she loved Akise. Her eyes widened when she heard her name being called from somewhere distant behind her. She felt the burning in her eyes grow stronger when she instantly recognized his voice. " _Akise-kun…"_ He panted as he slowed to a walk until he was a few feet in front of her.

"I'm glad I was able to catch up to you, Yuno," He spoke as he closed his eyes and smiled at her, and Yuno felt her heart grow heavy when she could see the sadness in his eyes. Mainly because it was caused by _her_. He eyed the sword in her hand, and continued to smile sadly. "...You're not really going to leave, are you?" Her grip on the sword tightened as she felt herself shake, trying to keep her voice steady. "I have to, Akise-kun." "No, you don't," He spoke gently. "Please let us help you, Yuno. I know these memories aren't easy for you to handle, but these aren't _your_ memories, they're... someone else's." "...That doesn't make any sense, Akise-kun. Why would I keep having these memories if they're not mine? I have to know." "...I don't really know how to explain it. But you have to trust me, Yuno. It might be selfish of me to stop you, but I can't let you go. Don't you know once you leave here, you can't come back?"

Yuno averted her eyes downward, biting her lip. "...I know." "...And you'd really leave knowing that?" "I don't know Akise…" She spoke quietly. "I don't want to leave, but at the same time, I feel like it's something I have to do." "Would you really leave everyone behind?" "Akise-kun…" He walked forward and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, looking at her with soft eyes. "Yuno, I know you care deeply about everyone. If you left, you might regret it. You'd never see your friends or family ever again. They would miss you… _I'd_ miss you. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if you left...Because…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, looking up at her with a sad smile. "Just please tell me you'll stay."

"..." Yuno looked down with her lips quivering. "Just put the sword down, Yuno. Let's go home. Where you belong." He said gently, placing his hand into hers. She let the sword slip from her other hand, quickly throwing her arms around him. " _Akise-kun-_ …" She trembled, letting sobs hitch from her throat. He held her, letting her cry into his jacket as he fought back tears. " _I'll stay. I promise._ " He gently cupped her cheeks, caressing her face and brushing her tears with his thumb, before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

"God, Yuno, we were _so_ worried when we couldn't find you! Do you know how scared we were? Especially when you never said anything? We thought you were _kidnapped_! Or worse! Please promise me if you ever decide to visit some place again, you'll tell us! We were worried _sick!_ " Hinata made a pouty face at Yuno, causing her to giggle. "Okay, okay, I promise." "Gee, I'm so glad Akise-kun was able to find you. I was about to call the police and everything!" Yuno stifled her laughter. "You worry too much, Hinata-chan." "You and Akise-kun were gone for a while, though. _What were you two doing, hmm?~"_ Mao gave them a mischievous look, causing Yuno's cheeks to burn. "Mao, _please_." Kousaka face-palmed himself. Akise gave Mao a reassuring smile. "We were talking. Please don't go so far as to think of things like… _that_." "What kind of things, Akise onii-chan?" Reisuke asked. Hinata turned to Mao with a look of disapproval while she only smiled innocently. Akise scratched the back of his head. "It's nothing you need to worry about, Reisuke-kun." He said as he glanced at Mao, giving her a "Please don't mention things like that around children" look. "When are you and Yuno onee-chan going to start dating? You like her, don't you?" Akise smiled and ruffled his hair. "Shush." This caused the girls to giggle and Yuno blushed and smiled at him.

After the others bid each other goodbye, Yuno and Akise walked together, hand in hand towards Yuno's house. It was a calm and peaceful silence as they made their way down the streets. "Akise-kun?" "Mm?" She gently squeezed his hand. "...Thank you for bringing me back." He gave her a warm smile as he squeezed back. "It's nothing, Yuno. I don't know what I'd do without you. You really do mean a lot to me." She gave a soft smile. "Akise-kun…" "You wouldn't mind if I stayed the night with you, would you?" He asked. She giggled. "You're worried I'm going to leave aren't you?" "It's not that I think you're going to leave, but, I'm still scared, if that makes any sense." She smiled. "Of course you can stay, Akise-kun." He smiled. "I'm glad. If I couldn't stop you in time…" She gently brought both of his hands into hers. "Akise-kun, even if you never came after me, I still think I would've eventually came back. Because it hurt trying to think of not seeing everyone I care about again. And it hurt when I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again. Because… Because I love you, Akise-kun." "..Yuno.." "Even with these flashbacks and feelings of loving someone else, I knew deep down, the person I truly fell in love with is you." He smiled softly and pulled her into a hug, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you too, Yuno."


	7. Holiday Special Drabbles

**_A/N: Hello~! Sorry these are really bad. My writing is always bland and straightforward I don't really know how to describe it but it's never descriptive but I try uwu At least it's still twice as what I usually do for drabbles but these are the worst of them I think. Or maybe the second set was. I hope I can do this one oneshot sometime over my short winter break it's been at least four months I don't know it was suggested so long ago and it's driving me crazy. I hope it's not too hard to tell which ones are in the second world and which ones are in the third xD I always interpret the first world Yuno as tsundere or aggressive so I hope no one gets confused uwu_**

11\. Snow

"Akise-kuuuun~! Come on~!" Yuno's bubbly giggles filled the room that was once quiet. He groaned as he pulled the blankets over his head. "It's too cold." She pouted. "But Akise-kunnn… It's our first winter together! Come play in the snow!" She squealed in triumph as he sighed and sat up, his hair still tousled and his eyes showed lack of sleep. Yuno shoved a pile of winter clothes on his lap as she ran out of the room. "Hurry~!" He chuckled and shook his head as he slipped on the clothes. Yuno was already outside when he walked out. "The snow isn't just going to disappear, you know. It will be here all day." He called out with a smile. She smiled. "But I want to spend as much time as possible with you!" "Yuno… If we're out here all day we're going to get sick." He smiled. She giggled and formed a ball of snow in her hands and tossed it at him. "We're probably just going to get sick anyways!" He smiled as he wiped the snow off his face. "That was mean." She stuck her tongue out and giggled. He smirked and playfully pushed her in the snow, causing her to yelp. "Akise-kun! That's cold!" He laughed gently and and moved her bangs out of her face, and she smiled up at him. He leaned down to kiss her and just as she leaned in he shoved snow in her face, causing her to squeal from the sudden chillness. "You just ruined the moment!"

12\. Cookies

The sound of beeping and humming awoke Akise from his sleep and he sat up, groaning and rubbing his eyes. He didn't see Yuno next to him, so he threw on his slippers and walked towards the kitchen, which had the lights on. "Yuno… What are you doing…?" He asked, still half asleep. "I was going to bake some cookies for the morning. Did you want to help?" Akise glanced over and looked at the time. He sweatdropped as he squinted at the time and at the wide awake bubbly girl next to him. "...But it's one in the morning." "...I know!~ Do you think I should make chocolate? Or maybe another flavor?" She asked as she held up two cookie dough packets. He stared at her in disbelief as he sighed and shook his head, smiling. "Maybe both~!" He took the packets and placed them back in the fridge, causing Yuno to pout. He ruffled her hair. "...Go back to bed."

13\. Fever

Yuno sneezed as she brought the blankets towards her face. Her face burned and the damp cloth against her forehead didn't do much to stop her fever. She brushed the bangs that clung to her forehead as she pouted. Akise knocked on her door as walked in with a soft smile. "Hey, Yuno, I brought you some soup. Are you feeling any better?" She smiled. "Thank you, Akise-kun. I don't feel good at all." He chuckled as he sat at the side of her bed. "I told you you couldn't be out in the snow too long." She puffed her cheeks at him, causing him to chuckle. "You're also not going to get any better if you keep sneaking out of your bed. You need rest." She pouted and leaned her head on his shoulder. "But I'm cold." He smiled. "Why don't we watch a movie together then?" She nodded happily. "I'll be back in a little while. I need to get you some medicine for your fever." She whimpered as he unwrapped his arms from around her and stood up and she shivered. "But Akise-kuuun, you're warmmm!" She pouted as he grinned at her and walked out of the room, leaving Yuno to wrap her blankets around her as she waited for him to come back.

14\. Drawing

Yuno convinced Akise that they should draw to pass the time. She hummed and drew silly Christmas things while Akise insisted on drawing something else. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of seeing Akise doodling something in his notebook. She peeked over his shoulder. "What are you drawing? Is that supposed to be me?" He laughed lightly and pushed it towards her. "It's _supposed_ to. And me." "Awwwwww, Akise-kun~! That's _so cute~!_ Hey, wait a second…" She picked up the notebook, blinking as her eyes widened. "Are we…" She blushed when she saw the two small figures intertwining hands with each other. He gave a sheepish smile. "I was trying to draw our future."

15\. Wrapping

Akise was in a state of bewilderment as he watched Yuno trying to wrap gifts that the two has went out shopping for their friends. "Yuno..What are you doing..?" "...I don't know how to wrap presents.." She pouted, her face tinting pink as Akise chuckled. "If you needed help, you could've asked." He said as he leaned down and picked up a gift that was poorly wrapped. He smiled as he raised an eyebrow. "It's shaped weird! How am I supposed to wrap it?" She asked, clearly embarrassed. He laughed as he took the wrapper off and started to undo it. "I'll show you." She pouted as she watched him redo the wrapping, and neatly wrapped a bow around it. "Just like that." She frowned. "I still haven't gotten a gift for you yet." "You don't have to get me anything." He smiled. She hummed in thought as she giggled. "I know something~!" He smiled as he continued wrapping the gifts. He looked at her in amusement as she wrapped ribbon around herself. "What are you doing?" She giggled as she curled up in his lap. "I can be your present!"

16\. Snow Storm

The harsh winds and the snow that kept piling kept Akise and Yuno trapped at his place, and there really wasn't much else he could do. The power was cut out and it was nearing eleven at night, and there wasn't any cases he could do while the weather was this harsh. He sighed as he held his flashlight in his hand while grabbing a cup of hot chocolate that has cooled and set it near the couch. "Gasai-san? I brought some hot chocolate." He sighed when the only response he could hear was the wind howling outside. She has been giving him the cold shoulder almost the entire time she was trapped in his house. He checked his room to see if she was sleeping, but was confused when he didn't see her. "..Gasai-san?" He heard faint whimpering coming from under his bed, causing him to blink before he chuckled softly. He knelt down in front of his bed and smiled. "What are you doing?" She glared at him with teary eyes. "Leave me alone." She sniffled. "I made some hot chocolate before the power went out. Would you like some?" "Please go away." He sighed. "I can't tell if you're hiding from me or the storm." He smiled as she scowled at him. "I don't like the dark… Or storms…" She mumbled as she crawled out, curling her knees up to her chest. He gave a soft smile. "You can hang out with me, you know." She glared. "I'm not that scared." She retorted, facing the other way. The sudden blast of wind and the trees that scraped against the window caused her to yelp and she found herself wrapping her arms tightly around Akise, who smiled at her in amusement. He gently stroked her hair. "Not that scared?"

17\. Scarves

Yuno wrapped her jacket around her as she shivered. The wind was harsh her jacket didn't stop the icy breeze from hitting her face, causing her to sneeze. Akise threw her a worried glance. "Gasai-san, if it's too cold, we can go another day." Her teeth gritted as she tried to stop the chattering. "I'm fine, Akise. We've already walked all the way out here so there's no point in going back." He gave a soft smile. "If you're sure." Yuno huffed and glanced the other way. The shops they were looking at for their friends were pretty crowded but they weren't as bad during the night even during the holidays. He kept giving her worried glances although he couldn't help but be amused at how persistent she was. He sighed and stopped in his tracks when he noticed her shivering. "Oh no, Gasai-san, We can't stay out here if you're this cold." He smiled. She glared at him. "I'm not walking all the way back." "In that case, it looks like we'll have to share body heat." Her cheeks flushed as she scowled. "I'm not getting that close to you!" He slipped his blue scarf off of his jacket and wrapped it around the two of them. She glared and moved away from him, trying to stop herself from blushing. "Gasai-san, if you don't stand close enough to me, the scarf won't stay on us." He smiled, causing her to grit her teeth and pull the scarf up to her face in embarrassment.

18\. Surprise

"Gasai-san, I got you a gift." Akise said, sitting next to her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What is it, Akise?" He smiled. "You have to close your eyes first." She grumbled and did as he said, making him smile. She felt her face redden and Akise had to try to stop himself from smiling as he pressed his lips against hers. "Happy holidays."

19\. Warmth

Yuno was huddled by the fireplace, enveloped in her blanket and her pink and magenta striped sweater, neither of the three doing much to help stop her trembling and her sneezing fits, much to her displeasure. It was all Akise's fault, of course. He had coaxed her into a snowball fight by being a nuisance and the outcome of it was her catching a cold, however he remained completely fine considering she was the one who was hit the most. " _That stupid Akise…_ " She mumbled under her breath. At this point, she no longer considered him an enemy but he still got on her nerves. He still persisted on teasing her and it drove her nuts. He has always been like that since the beginning of their relationship and the more she'd try and push him away, the more he would bother her. She eventually ended up befriending him, but her death threats and aggressive behaviour towards him didn't stop. Although she tried to convince herself she still hates him, she knew deep down she didn't. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something shifting next to her, and she blinked a moment before a blush the color of her hair tinted her cheeks. "Akise Aru, what do you think you're doing!?" He smiled with that stupid attractive smile as he wrapped the blanket around them, handing her a mug of hot chocolate. "I noticed you were still cold." She tried to cover her flustered face with her bangs and her blanket as he chuckled at her reaction, lightly pecking the top of her head.

20\. Mistletoe

"Gasai-san, can you come here for a moment?" Akise asked, standing by a wall with materials in his hands. Yuno glared at him from across the room. "What do you want?" He smiled, lifting up the mistletoe. "Can you help me put this up on this wall?" Yuno raised her eyebrow but huffed and walked over. "Aren't you tall enough?" Mao giggled as she watched Yuno being lifted to place the mistletoe up. "I can't believe she really fell for it." Yuno frowned. "Couldn't you have just used a ladder or something?" He smiled. "I could have, but I asked for you to help me for a reason." He chuckled at her confused face. "What do you mean?" He glanced up at the mistletoe and back to her, and smirked when her eyes widened in realization. She took a few steps backwards as he smiled. "Come on, it's tradition, Gasai-san~"

21\. Cold

Yuno stifled a giggle as Akise let out another sneeze. He sighed as he wrapped his blanket around him tighter. "I told you not to go out investigating when it's freezing outside, Akise-kun." She smiled as she set a bowl of soup next to his bed. "It's not freezing. It's thirty-three degrees outside." He smiled as she giggled and threw a pillow at him. "Close enough! You're obviously still going to get sick!" He laughed as she pouted at him. "Here, I made you some soup." Yuno said, taking the bowl and putting a spoon up to his mouth. "Say ahh~" She let out a small giggle as he happily obliged as she fed him. She set the bowl aside after she finished feeding him. "Make sure you get some rest." "I'm not even tired." She pouted at him. "Sleep." She got up to take the bowl back to the kitchen. "Yuno, you have to sleep with me. You can't leave." He said. "Akise-kun," She giggled. "I'm just taking the bowl back." He frowned. "But I'm freezing." She sighed as she set the bowl back down and pouted, curling up on top of him. "But your temperature is a hundred degrees, Akise-kun."

22\. Kiss

"Gasai-san, I have a gift for you." Yuno's eyes narrowed as she gave him a suspicious look. "I know exactly what you're trying to do and I'm not falling for it, _Bakakise_."

He smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "But it's my present, you have to accept it." She glared, trying to stop her cheeks from flushing. "Can I get a gift receipt so I can exchange it for something else?" He gave her an amused smile and shook his head. "Oh no, you can't replace it. It's too special."

 ** _A/N: Thank you for reading x3 And for reviewing/favoriting/ etc uwu And after I get this oneshot out of the way I don't know if I'll continue these. I was thinking of valentine special ones but I really don't know. I couldn't think of anything for Halloween either ehh . / / . But I still want to do chapter ones I have a few ideas but my only problem is I really can't write well . I'll probably go ahead and mark this story as complete after the next oneshot unless I think of something else. But otherwise I'll move on to working on the chapter stories x3 And happy holidays~!_**


	8. Pets

**A/N: Hello again~! This is probably the last oneshot I'll write for them, so I'll go ahead and mark this as complete.** _***whispers* I did go back and add two extra drabbles to the last one, so there's twelve now.**_ **This is a rewritten version of drabble 7, the one about the cat. I can't write silly scenarios and keep them in character, I'm sorry. You remember the first oneshot when they were trapped in the snow? xD That was pretty horrid.**

 **This was suggested quite some time ago but I kept trashing this every time I tried to write it but I'm never pleased with my writing x3 I really do want to write one last drabble set but that might be a long time from now. Or a week. Who knows x3 Not only is writer's block stopping me from continuing this series, but I can't use up all my ideas, because I gotta save those for my chapter stories. "Don't Go" had a lot of stuff I want to use for my third world version so I don't want them to be too similar. And I believe the third drabble had some chapter ideas too. If I keep going I'll probably end up writing all my chapter ideas into oneshots xD So if there's no more suggestions or requests or anything, I'll end this until I can write my final drabble series x3 This is way shorter than I intended it to be but that happens every chapter uwu**

Hinata let out a sigh while the rest of her group of friends sweatdropped when they arrived at the amusement park, noticing that one person was still missing. Surprisingly it wasn't Akise, considering he would much rather be out investigating than spending time at an amusement park, which he thought was boring.

"Has she seriously not showed up for the entire week?" Kousaka asked.

Hinata pinched her forehead. "I sent her an invitation yesterday, but she never replied. I don't even think she read it." She sighed. "At least she'll still talk to us if we go over to her place, but otherwise she won't leave the kitten out of her sight."

Mao giggled as Akise stood there with a smile. " _What am I going to do about you?_ "As much as he adored the kitten, he couldn't deny that it bothered him that none of them were able to get her attention and all he wanted to do was to spend time with her.

"Hey, Akise-kun, why don't you ditch the amusement park and get our Yuno-chan back? I'm sure you can think of something." Mao suggested. Akise hummed in thought. "I might have a few ideas." Mao started shoving him. "Then go do something about Yuno already, Akise-kun!" He blinked. "You don't want me to go with you guys?" He questioned. "You'd probably ditch us to go somewhere else, like you did last time we were here." Kousaka said.

"Mm, you're probably right." He said, causing the two girls to giggle. "In that case, I suppose I'll be on my way." He smiled before turning on his heels and and placing his hands in pockets, turning around briefly to give a half-wave. "I'll see you later." Hinata smiled softly at Akise's retreating form while Mao giggled. "They finally get some alone time~" Hinata and Kousaka sweatdropped.

"Mao, _please_."

It wasn't long until he finally arrived at her house and as expected, she was holding the exotic shorthair kitten secure in her arms when she opened the door. She smiled. "Ah, Akise-kun." The kitten meowed.

"Yuno, were you not coming to the amusement park today?" Yuno blinked, tilting her head slightly. "Eh? Amusement park?" She asked, confused. Akise smiled. "Did you not get the message from Hinata? She sent you a message yesterday."

"Err..." Her cheeks tinted in embarrassment as she scratched her head. "I um... haven't really checked my messages in a while." She admitted.

"I see. I wonder why?" He said as he scratched behind the kitten's ears, who purred in response. Yuno smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Akise-kun, I'm just scared to leave him alone. He gets upset whenever I leave him by himself." She blushed. "I don't really know what to do." Akise looked at the white kitten, who meowed at him. "Hmm, he is very cute. I can understand. If I had a kitten this cute I wouldn't want to leave him alone either."

Yuno giggled. "All of us are wondering if you're ever going to hang out again, though." Akise smiled. Yuno pouted. "I can't leave him alone!" "Hmm..." Akise hummed in thought. "Maybe we can find another pet for him to have company while you're away. Your favorite animal is a bunny, right?"

Yuno's face beamed. "You're right! Do you think a cat and a bunny would get along though, Akise-kun?" She asked. "I don't see why not. They might be a little nervous around each other at first, but I'm sure they'll have no problem getting along." Akise smiled. "So why don't we go and find him a friend?" Yuno looked at the kitten. "Well... I do... but I don't want to leave him by himself." Akise chuckled. "Have you not left your house at all since you've found him?"

She fidgeted. "Only when my parents are home." Akise smiled. "I see. Then... If you're so concerned about the kitten being alone, I'll stay here while you go and look for a companion for him." She smiled. "Thank you, Akise-kun. Are you sure you don't mind?" "Of course not. Cats are my favorite animals, anyway." She giggled. "Okay, I'll be back soon!"

Yuno entered the pet store and greeted the workers as she walked in. She looked at the animals in awe as she admired them. She looked in the bunny section and almost squealed, however she suppressed it because she hated gaining attention in public. Some of the bunnies continued playing while some looked up at her and fled to a corner in fright at seeing the unfamiliar face looking at them. She giggled as she watched them for a while, trying to decide which one would be best for her kitten.

"Hmm... You're all so cute..." Yuno whined. "Why do you have to make this so difficult?" Yuno blinked as she noticed one sitting quietly in a corner. The bunny was brown with ruby eyes and was calmly chewing on some lettuce while keeping herself away from the others. She smiled.

"You remind me of Akise-kun. You have eyes like him too." She giggled. Akise was one that usually kept himself away from being social, and Yuno always had to force him into hanging out at places that are supposed to be fun, especially for people their age.

Yuno cautiously leaned over to pet the bunny, and was surprised the bunny didn't flee or flinch away, she just calmly continued to eat her food. "You would be perfect to be friends with my kitten."

Yuno walked to her door and set her animal supplies down while keeping the bunny in her jacket. She grabbed her key and opened the door. "Akise-kun, I'm back-" She blinked at the sight in front of her and burst into a fit of giggles. "Ah, Yuno, you're back already." His voice was muffled by the small kitten that was resting on his face, happily kneading his hair. "I think she likes you, Akise-kun." Yuno giggled. The kitten purred in response. She put her items away and crouched down at the kitten's level.

"I got you a new friend." The kitten tilted his head and looked at her curiously as she set something small and fluffy onto the floor. He jumped off of Akise and went up to the bunny and sniffed her. Yuno and Akise watched as the two animals sniffed each other. The kitten mewed and curled up against her. "Well, it looks like they're getting along already." Akise smiled. Yuno nodded. "Mm."

"I'm really surprised you got here so quickly. I thought you would be there for hours." Akise smiled.

Yuno looked at the bunny. "This one reminded me of you. Her eyes really look like yours too." She blurted out before she even realized what she said. Her face quickly reddened and she whimpered quietly.

Akise gave her an amused smile. "You got this bunny because she reminded you of me? How cute."

He chuckled as Yuno buried her face into a pillow.

"Are you going to name her after me?" He teased.

"No!" She squeaked.

He laughed. "I'm sorry. I'll stop messing with you."

She puffed her cheeks at him. "I actually can't think of a name for them yet." "We'll think of something." They watched as the kitten mewed when the bunny hopped away to nibble on a toy, and the kitten followed her. Yuno giggled. "He's so clingy." Akise smiled. "So are you."

She pouted. "I am not." "You're always really clingy to me." "That's only because I'm trying to get you to socialize more! What kind of fourteen year old doesn't like places like amusement parks and beaches?"

He laughed. "I just don't find it exciting."

She pouted. "Nothing interests you but investigating and cats."

"That's not true."

She crossed her arms. "Hmm? Then what else interests you, mister detective?"

He smiled. "I'm sorry, but that's confidential information."

Yuno giggled. "You're such a dork."

They both continued to watch the two animals and Yuno giggled when the kitten continued to pursue the bunny whenever she went off to do something. The kitten meowed sadly, wanting their attention. "They're just so cute." Yuno smiled. The bunny noticed the kitten meowing and immediately hopped over, resting her head on his face to try and calm him.

"You're overprotective like the bunny, Akise-kun." Yuno pointed out. He blinked. "Hmm?" She smiled thoughtfully. "You've always had a soft side for me. I notice you tend to worry about me a lot, and I would probably say you're kind of clingy, too. Plus you were the one who came after me because you were jealous of the kitten, weren't you?" Yuno giggled.

He flicked her forehead playfully. "I didn't think you would think so low of me that I would be jealous over a kitten, Yuno. That hurts my feelings. It just bothers me that you haven't talked to us." He smiled.

"Hmm, I still kinda get the feeling you might like me, Akise-kun~" She joked.

"And so what if I do?" He smiled.

"E-Eh?" Her cheeks flushed. He laughed. "I'm just messing with you."

"Yuno-chan! Akise-kun!" Yuno turned her head towards the door and smiled. "It sounds like Hinata. I guess they're already back." Yuno walked towards the door and opened it for them. "Did you two have fun being alone together?" Mao asked. The others sweatdropped as Yuno blinked. "...Eh?" "Oh! Akise-kun, have you confessed yet? Please don't tell me you haven't asked her out yet!" Mao exclaimed, causing Yuno to whip her head towards the boy who wore an expression she couldn't quite read. Some sort of shock mingled with embarrassment. He quickly gained his composure, waving his hand to dismiss her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, giving her an expression that pleaded not to say anything else and he smiled reassuringly, trying to hint that he would ask her out eventually. Mao gave a small snicker as Akise turned around to face a confused and flustered Yuno. "She's just messing around." Yuno blinked and gave a small giggle. "Okay."

"But Yuno-chan," Hinata pouted, pressing her finger to Yuno's forehead. "You can't just ignore us for a whole week." She said. Yuno smiled sheepishly, giving a small giggle. "I'm sorry. But we have it figured out now."

"Aww, you have a baby bunny too?" Mao leaned over to pet her. "We had to find some way to keep Yuno away from the kitten when no one else is around." Akise smiled. Hinata grinned. "I'm just glad we finally got our Yuno back."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and I'll be back with more drabbles (maybe) and chapter stories (eventually). And I really really appreciate everyone's reviews/favorites/follows/ I always squeal when I get notifications about those x3 IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY I JUST WANNA HUG YOU ALL *VIRTUAL HUGS THROUGH SCREEN* If anyone's interested, I have a tumblr blog for only this pairing called akiyunotrash . tumblr. com I'm making it for whenever I start digital art because I want to make fanart of them digitally. And you can talk to me about Akise/Yuno on there, RP them, I don't know but I really want to talk to people about them ahhhhh**


	9. New Years

**A/N: Well, aren't I a liar. I decided 10 minutes before midnight I'd write a new years oneshot for my otp xD And I was an hour late finishing it, but that's okay xD Two hours is way quicker than any oneshot or drabble set I've done xD Just a fluffy little quick oneshot x3 Happy New Years~! Also, I did get a request, which means this isn't quite over just yet ;) It was Neko! Yuno and Owner! Akise oh boy I have no clue how I'm going to do that but xD It should be interesting. I want to make another drabble set but I'm not sure yet. But of course, if I were to get a request even a long time from now I'd still write it for them. I thank everyone for the reviews/follows/etc / / It means a lot and I apologize that my writing is deteriorating / / Hopefully my chapter stories will be better.** ** _Hopefully_** **xD I did make a tumblr: akiyunotrash where I will start digital art of them once I start using my drawing tablet one of these days. Sadly I have to return to school next week so I probably won't get to that request in a while. I should not be up at this time I have a convention in the morning x3**

"The fireworks are going to start soon!" Hinata grinned, eagerly dragging her friends through the crowded festival for new years.

"Soon? Yeah, thirty minutes!" Kousaka retorted, rolling his eyes. "Can't we go some other place first?" He was quickly hit in the face by Mao, who smiled innocently at him. "No, we have to get a good spot! Come on!"

"We've all been friends for a year now. Time goes by so fast." Yuno said. Akise smiled. "Yeah, you're right. It flew by, huh?"

She giggled. "A whole year and I still don't know what I want to be in the future." She let out a sigh. He gave a soft smile and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of something. I might even have an idea." He gave a reassuring smile. She looked at him curiously.

"Hmm?"

"Hey, hurry up, you two!" They were quickly dragged by the eager brunette while Mao giggled.

"Ne, Yuno-chan, do you believe in the new year's kiss thing? Apparently if you don't kiss someone, you'll be lonely for the rest of the year!" "Hmm, it's a cute idea." She mused.

"Because I want to kiss Hinata-chan at midnight so we'll always be together~!"

Hinata's cheeks flustered as she gave a look at Mao. "That's not happening!"

Yuno giggled lightly and gave a soft smile.

"And Ouji's definitely not getting a girlfriend because he has no one to kiss!~" Mao exclaimed. Kousaka sent a glare. "Oh, shut up!"

The group arrived in a grassy field that was lighted by several decorations where many couples were already gathered. "Wow, this festival was such a blast! I'm so glad we're all friends." Mao giggled. "This festival also has the nicest fireworks show from what I've heard. I can't wait to see it." Hinata smiled. "I can't wait to kiss Hinata-chan at midnight~!" Mao beamed, causing Hinata to whip her head towards her and grumble.

"Hey, Akise-kun," Hinata whispered. "Are you planning on kissing a certain someone?" She smiled, eyeing Yuno to make sure she wasn't listening. He smiled and gave a small nod.

She grinned and half-fived him. "Finally!" Yuno raised an eyebrow and looked over.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, Yuno-chan~!" Hinata giggled. "It's a secret~" Akise added.

Yuno pouted at them and crossed her arms. "That's not fair." They laughed. "Don't worry, you'll know about it soon~!" Hinata grinned. Yuno only blinked and gave a small giggle. "Okay."

"Hey! Amano-kun and Moe-chan are here!" Mao pointed, waving at them. They smiled and waved back. "You two have been dating for two weeks and you haven't kissed yet." Yuno smiled, causing Mao to laugh and Yukiteru to blush and smile nervously. "Well…" He scratched his cheek.

"Don't worry, he's still just as shy as always. But he's getting out of his introverted little shell." Wakaba pinched his cheek. "Moe…" He whined. "Well," Hinata clasped her hands together. "I think tonight will be the perfect night for your first kiss, you two. We have five minutes~!"

"That's definitely not enough time to prepare!" Yukiteru blushed, causing the girls to burst into giggles.

Yuno walked up to Akise. "Hey, Akise-kun… What was that thing you were going to say earlier?" She asked. "Hmm?" "You said you had an idea." "Oh. That." He smiled. "Is it almost midnight?"

The others started to countdown. Yuno giggled. "I think so. Why do you a-" She was cut off when Akise pressed his lips against her. Her eyes widened and she made a mixture of a confused and surprised noise as her cheeks colored. He pulled away, leaving her stunned. "I was thinking… You could be my girlfriend now," He slipped his hands into hers. "And maybe when we're older, you could be my wife. How does that sound?" He asked softly. She blushed. "Oh...Akise-kun…"

She looked down and cracked a wobbly smile as her eyes watered. She gave a small nod. "I would love that." He smiled. "I'm glad."

"Hee, you two, I got to smooch Hinata-chan~!" Mao giggled. Hinata's cheeks flustered. "I told you not to!"

"And Amano-kun and Moe-chan finally kissed~!" Yukiteru covered her face as Wakaba giggled. Hinata put a hand on Kousaka's shoulder. "And poor Ouji is all alone again." "Shut up!"

"Um… Akise-kun…" Yuno mumbled shyly, fidgeting with her fingers. He gave a gentle smile. "What is it?" "C-Could we… Erm…" She pouted, feeling too small to finish her sentence. He gave a smile that showed he understood. "Yeah." He pulled her into another kiss, this time with her smiling and kissing back.

"Happy New Year, Akise-kun."

"Happy New Year, Yuno."

 ** _A/N: Thank you for reading~!_**


	10. Neko

**_A/N: This was requested from wattpad. There was one short idea about Yuno wearing Akise's shirt plus Neko! Yuno and Owner! Akise which is very different than anything I've ever done so I... had no clue how to approach this one.. I apologize. I didn't know what to do about the plot or anything… x D This could be either a second/third world au. This should be the last oneshot unless I get another request and I'd be more than happy to attempt it. I don't know about the last drabble set… I only have a few ideas which isn't enough for a mini set so… I was thinking of doing more drabbles/oneshots if I had any ideas for my chapter stories I couldn't fit into them. So this will be the last until then~! Thanks for sticking around, I know my writing has been deteriorating especially with these more silly scenarios. I can only hope my writing will get better during the chapter stories._**

Vermilion eyes were fixated on the news on his television. "Now this is odd…" Quite frankly, this was probably one of the most interesting things he has ever heard of in terms of strange. He didn't think that this species was _real_. He was certain it was an internet thing. According to stories, Nekos were almost like humans, except they possessed cat qualities such as their ears and tail. Nekos became so popular that they were even adopted as pets by humans. And now, the reporter on the screen was saying they are real. "... _Nekos existed a long time ago,"_ The reporter went on. " _And now that have appeared again, it's quite a shock to everyone. However, there are some sad news along with this. Many have been captured and kidnapped. There has been a few death reports and reports of the species being mistreated by their owners…"_

Akise stared at the screen in disbelief. This was all just crazy.

He sighed and turned off the television. He's had enough stress and investigations to deal with this week.

He ran a hand through his hair as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. A walk would probably be nice. He probably had to go shopping anyway, because he's hardly went out this week for groceries. He decided he'd stop by a cafe on his way since he didn't eat anything yesterday.

He walked towards the store, his hands in his pockets as his mind wandered toward what he heard on the television. It was sick what some people in this world could do.

He quickly gathered the items he needed on his list and made his way out. Akise picked up a coffee and a muffin from the cafe and walked out. " _I really need to start taking better care of myself…"_ He smiled sheepishly.

He paused briefly as he heard a strange noise. He stood quiet for a while, trying to listen again for the sound. He almost shrugged it off, until he heard a faint whimper nearby.

Akise whipped his head towards the sound, quickly running over towards it.

A young girl, who looked to be around his age, was perched against a corner. Her long pink hair was styled in two pigtails in the back while part of her hair in the front had its ends tied by red ribbons. She was covered in bruises and part of her clothes were tattered. He leaned down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened to you?" She flinched at his touch and whimpered in a small voice.

His eyes softened. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze, her pink ears perking up slightly.

Wait.. pink ears..?

He stared in bewilderment. How did he not notice that before?

She seemed to be aware that he was staring at her ears, causing her eyes to flash in panic and she scooted closer into the corner.

He quickly glanced away when he noticed he was causing discomfort. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you nervous." He gave a gentle smile. "My name is Akise Aru. What's yours?"

She looked down and timidly picked at her sleeve. "Gasai...Yuno…" She barely spoke above a whisper.

He nodded. "What are you doing out here? Did someone hurt you?" He asked, inspecting her wounds.

Yuno looked down with a pained expression. "...I…" She bit her lip as her eyes watered. "I...ran away...b-because...my foster mom…" She stopped her sentence and looked away.

Akise gave her a sympathetic look and placed a hand on her hers. "You don't have to say anything if you're not comfortable with it. I understand."

Her eyes met with his and she gave a small smile. "Thank you...Akise."

He smiled. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"Ah…" Her face flustered. "I… I don't know… I mean… I… wouldn't want to be a burden or anything…."

Akise gave her a reassuring smile. "You wouldn't be a burden. I wouldn't mind taking care of you. You can trust me." He said, extending his hand out to her.

Yuno nodded and accepted his hand. "...I trust you."

"Then let's get those wounds treated, okay?" _Her foster mom treated her like this?_

He walked with her to his place. "Do you live here by yourself?" Yuno asked. "Mmm, my parents live here, but they're both busy and they're usually out on business trips. My mom told me that I should take care of the house during the periods they're gone, but it doesn't really work out very well because I'm usually pretty busy myself."

Yuno tilted her head. "If you're busy, are you really sure you want me staying with you?"

He pulled out a first aid kit from his cabinets. "I promise it's no problem. Besides, I wouldn't mind having company."

Yuno gave a soft smile. "Okay."

She nervously gazed around as Akise pulled out the materials. "You're...okay with me staying here even though you just met me?" Akise smiled gently as he started to treat her wounds. "You'll get even more hurt if you stay out there. Or worse could happen to you."

"...You're the first person I've met who's treated me like a normal person...You...don't think I'm weird?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. I actually think the cat ears are cute."

He gave a soft chuckle as Yuno's face reddened. "R-Really?"

"Really." He smiled.

She looked away flustered as he carefully bandaged her wounds. "There. All patched up."

Yuno gave a timid smile. "T-Thank you, A-Akise-kun."

Akise stood up and smiled as he started to put the kit away. "It's not a problem."

"Oh, Gasai-san, do you think you'd be comfortable with meeting my friends? I promise they're nice people. They're supposed to visit today."

Yuno smiled. "No, not at all."

Akise gave a soft smile. "I'll let them know about you being here. But before that, would you like to have breakfast with me?"

Yuno smiled timidly and gave a shy nod. "If you're sure..."  
He opened the refrigerator and hummed. "Do eggs sound okay?"

"Anything is fine, t-thank you. Would it be alright if I helped?"

He laughed softly, giving a small smile. "If you really want to. I was thinking you would rather take a look around while I made something really quick. It only takes a few minutes."

She gave a small nod in agreement and curiously looked around, her cat ears perking up in interest as she gazed around. Her eyes lit up and she walked towards the couch as she found interest in whatever was on the television.

Akise glanced at her and smiled just as he finished scrambling the eggs. He set them on a plate and brought them over along with a glass of milk. "Here, they're ready." He said as he sat down with his, along with his now cold coffee and muffin. She gave a timid smile. "T-Thank you." He gave a soft smile. "You don't have to be so shy around me."

She fidgeted. "I've..always been kind of shy…"

He gave a soft smile to her as he pulled out his phone to call Hinata. Hinata picked up almost immediately. " _Akise-kun? No way, you're not on a case right now?"_ She spoke from the other line, causing him to chuckle. "No, actually….something happened… So I'm home right now."

" _Something happened? It's not something bad, is it?"_

"No, nothing bad. I made a new friend, actually. I thought you might want to meet her." He said, glancing at Yuno next to him who perked her ears curiously.

" _I'll be over in just a little bit!"_ The girl's voice shouted excitedly, causing Akise to pull the phone away from his ear in pain as Yuno whimpered and looked at Akise worriedly.

"I'm alright, Yuno." He smiled as he rubbed his ear.

Yuno's ears pulled back slightly, her tail moving back and forth anxiously. "Are you sure she won't think I'm weird?"

"I'm sure." He said giving a reassuring smile.

A knock was heard on the door, making him smile in amusement. "It looks like they're already here." Hinata smiled brightly while Mao stood next to her. "I want to meet her too!" Mao smiled.

Yuno whimpered nervously on the couch when the two girls came up to her. "Oh, wow, she's so _cute!_ Is she your new girlfriend, Akise-kun?" Hinata grinned. Hinata blinked in shock when she noticed the girl's pink ears. "Oh. My God. Are those…." "Cats ears…?" Mao finished. Yuno nervously looked down. "You're a Neko?!" She exclaimed staring at her ears. "That's so cute~!"

Yuno's cheeks flushed as she kept her gaze down and batted her eyes timidly.

"I'm Hinata Hino." Hinata smiled warmly. "And I'm Mao Nonosaka!"

Yuno smiled. "I'm Yuno Gasai." "Can you purr like a cat?" Mao asked excitedly, placing her hand between her ears and scratching it. Yuno squeaked causing Mao to giggle. "Mao! Don't do things that could make her feel uncomfortable!" Yuno's cheeks flushed. "N-No, it's okay, really."

"What happened to you?" Hinata asked worriedly, eyeing the bandages. Yuno looked away and fidgeted nervously. Akise gently placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a concerned look. "Something bad happened to her." He said.

The two girls gave a soft look. "Is she staying here?"

"Yeah. She's staying with me." He smiled.

Hinata put a hand on Yuno's. "Don't worry! I promise you're safe. Hey, maybe we can go shopping together soon. That would be fun, right?"

Yuno gave a small nod. "Okay."

"I know what would be really fun!" Mao exclaimed.

"We should all take a bath together!... Excluding Akise-kun!" Mao giggled.

Akise laughed. Yuno's cheeks flushed. "A-All of us at the same time?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun, come on! You wouldn't mind, would you, Akise-kun?" Mao asked.

He smiled. "No, not at all. Have fun."

"Wait, Akise-kun!" Yuno whined as the two girls dragged her into the bathtub.

Akise smiled as he finished putting the dishes away. "I should probably change and get washed up too." He said to himself. The girls sat in the living room watching television after their bath.

He sighed as he walked towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel and taking a quick shower. He was about to grab his shirt when he realized it wasn't where he left it on the sink counter earlier today. He blinked. "...Where did it go?" He wondered if he misplaced it by accident. He shrugged as he walked out of the bathroom to grab another one. He kept the towel around his waist as he walked out. Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by them. "Akise-kun! You can't walk around half-naked when you have guests! That's indecent!" Hinata exclaimed.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry… I forgot to grab a shirt."

Mao giggled. "Are you trying to impress someone~?" She asked, nudging at Yuno.

Yuno's face flushed as she quickly looked away.

"No, it's not that." He smiled. He glanced at Yuno and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… So that's where my shirt went."

Mao and Hinata giggled as Yuno looked down, embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry, Akise-kun… I-I didn't have anything else to wear… I- I hope you don't mind…" She said timidly.

He gave a soft smile. "No, I don't mind. You can wear it for tonight. We'll get you some clothes tomorrow."

Yuno nodded shyly. "T-Thank you, Akise-kun."

Hinata stood up and stretched. "I probably have to go now. I have some things I have to get done before the day is over." She smiled. "Thanks for inviting us, Akise-kun. And I'll see Yuno again tomorrow!"

Yuno smiled and Akise nodded. Mao smiled and waved. "See you two later!"

"Bye." He smiled. Akise sighed and sat on the couch. "Today has been pretty exhausting."

Yuno nodded. "Is it alright to ask you everything that happened before I found you?" Akise asked.

Yuno fidgeted and gave a small nod. "Well… my foster mom didn't use to be abusive… And I don't know anything about my actual parents… I was really young. She only started to hate me when she found out I was a Neko a couple weeks ago. I used to always wear a beanie and hide my tail until I took it off one day and she noticed. She didn't like that I wasn't human. My real parents were Nekos too but I was orphaned at a young age so I don't know what happened to them." She said sadly.

Akise gave her a sad smile and put his hand in hers. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Yuno shook her head. "I'm really glad you took me in, Akise-kun."

He smiled. "It's no problem. I might put on a movie since there's really nothing else to do. Did you want to watch one?" She nodded. "I'll get popcorn?" She offered.

"Sure. Thank you, Yuno."

She hummed in content as she made her way to the kitchen to make the popcorn. She put it in a bowl when she was done and grabbed a few drinks and walked back. "Akise-kun, did you want me to add any extra-"

She blinked when she saw him passed out on the couch, "...Akise-kun?"

She set the things on the table and gave a soft smile.

She grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head and pulled a blanket over him and giggled. She rested her head next to his and closed her eyes, purring lightly. "Good night, Akise-kun.

Akise opened an eye, still half asleep to the sudden movement. He gave a sleepy smile when he saw her at the side. He chuckled quietly and carefully pulled her up next to him, putting the blanket over both of them. "Good, night, Yuno." He whispered quietly as he drifted back to sleep.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for reading. Sorry this was endless dialogue with really no plot. I didn't know where to go with this one at all ~; I can't write_** ** _._** ** _I should stop writing_** **** ** _I'm starting to brainstorm for my chapter stories. Enigma will be First Yuno and Second Akise, Remedy will be in the second world and I don't have a title for the third world verse chapter story yet. I don't even know which world to start with. If there was one any of you were more interested in I can go ahead and start on it first. I might just go in order but I don't know._**

 ** _I did make a terrible mistake with a few of the oneshots/drabbles, because some did contain ideas I wanted to use for my chapter stories so I apologize if some of them seem familiar, That was my bad - Also, if anyone is interested, I made two extra tumblr blogs. One is an RP/ask blog for Akise, Yuno, and Yukiteru - an-artificial-existence and one is akiyunotrash and I wonder what that will be about. The only thing on there right now are interpretations/headcanons I have for them but I'll get to starting it eventually xD_**


End file.
